Legend of the Hybrids (Fortweekly Updates)
by Xena13a
Summary: I planned to meet a hybrid, but there were so many more wonderful people to see and learn about. I, Avery, have had an a strong hand in solving the Legend of us Hybrids from our generation.
1. Legend of Hybrids

_**Legend of Hybrid (better name?)**_

 **O/Cs accepted! See rules below-**

 ***3rd pov***

The hybrid girl checked herself in the mirror one last time while talking to her friend, Jenny. The hybrid had tanned skin and dark brown hair, almost black.

"So, you're going to head to the other side of the mountain to a desert village, in hopes of finding a hybrid like you. Is that right, Avery?" the redhead human asked.

The hybrid Avery tightened her hair in a ponytail, thinking of all the stuff that could happen when meeting this other Hybrid where her boyfriend - Xavier - said that would be.

"Correct-a-mindo! A word I've never used before, nope, never will again." Avery replied awkwardly.

Out of the corner of Avery's purple eyes, Jenny wore a frown tugging at her face. "Alright, but be back soon, okay? You are a murderer and all that, but I still miss a friend like that." Jenny was almost murmuring, but Avery still tensed.

A few months ago, Avery's perspective on Mobs became flipped when she took a potion. She still has nightmares from when she killed one of her best friends, Tim.

… Avery hesitated, and put on a lucky-go-happy smile. "Ha! Of course I will, it should only take a month or two, anyways."

The two were still saying goodbyes in the rook of the village, in the Overworld.

The Nether, however, had secrets of its own. A fortress that doesn't belong was here. Made of cobblestone and obsidian, it would defer enemies.

But the two evils were inside.

The narrow corridors were cramped for a certain blue-tipped blonde Angel of Darkness, but she made it through anyways. The scientist with a tux followed soon after, keeping his distance.

"Hey Blurry, where is the room? I'm bored." The Angel asked with a yawn, rubbing her ebony wings on the walls.

"You know my name is Walberg Blurus, um, please either call me by my first or last name, or by my initials, WB. O-okay, Nicky?" The scientist said softly. WB doesn't like working with people, but he just has to deal with her, she is important to some of his experiments.

They approached a dead end, a room where the ceiling and walls extended to a much larger area. There was nothing in the room, save for a small wooden button high up on the wall, and glowstone to light the room. Walberg pulled out a sack of fresh snowballs.

"We're in the Nether, how did yo-" Nicky was cut off with a snowball to the face. WB proceeded to throw snowballs at the small button, constantly missing.

 _Pomf. . ._

 _Pomf . . ._

Nicky gripped a silver staff, anger boiling.

 _Pomf . . ._

 _Pomf . . ._

 _Po-_

"Enough of this!" Nicky's once-blue eyes flashed black as she spread her wings with enough force to knock Blurus over. She simply slammed her fist on the wooden button. So what if it cracked a little? Better than WB's annoying snowballs.

By the time she touched the ground, another -bigger- room opened up at the wall ahead in the shape of a doorframe. The crack crawled down to the top of the frame.

Walberg Blurus thought Nicky didn't hear him as he whispered under his breath.

"Already this far in, and we already broke the fourth wall."

 **Welp, it took me a month or so, but the story is out. And now OCs. Just a few rules. Leave a review every so often, in Sky's Rim, someone left a review and never returned. This annoyed the hack out of me. I don't mind what the review is. If you tell me that the story sucks blocks, and deserves to die, I'm cool with that.**

 **Really, I don't mind if you Mary Sue, or Grammar Nazi, or something.**

 **And second no hybrids. That's all. Okay Baiiiiiiiiiiiiuuioiuioiiiiiii!1!i!**


	2. The Mysterious Freak

Mysterious Freak

 **So, I have plans to update these stories every two weeks, fortweekly. That way, I have something to fall back on. I would have said so later, but CookieMonster113 asked nicely, and everyone should know this. =D**

Avery looked like a true warrior, galloping into the sunset on a golden horse, hair shining in the wind, and-

Well, she was a bit lost.

"Woah, A.J." She slowed the horse to a trot and examined a map. Avery was on the left of a mountain, unless she was holding the map upside down. Yes, she was actually on the _west_ of the mountain, in the side of an oak forest, and plains.

She could be there in a day and a half, depending on how fast A.J. will go. But nevermind that right now, someone is watching her.

The dark leaves shifted, and a bright green shape was sent fleeing. Avery hopped off of A.J. and ran after the figure, out of curiosity. The two ran and ran, Avery teleported every so often.

The other person tripped on a root, and fell on their face. Avery slowed to a stop, and took a better look at this stalker.

But, he's only a kid, maybe thirteen, black hair in a scraggly mess. His young face was smeared with dirt and mud.

He screamed. Loud and fearful. "Don't kill me!" He tried to shove me aside, but the boy was too weak.

It was only then that Avery noticed his skin was a sickening green all over. Either he's been seriously messed up as a kid, or he's a hybrid.

"No,no,no, I promise I will not hurt you, I was just curious. I thought you were stalking me" Avery shuffled back and kneeled down, the kid did the same.

Tears swelled up from him. He scooted back more. "P-please. I'm sorry I did that. I don't want to die. . . A-again." He grasped at his tattered gray shirt. The boy's chest was glowing. Avery froze when she realized the the boy was indeed a Creeper hybrid.

Avery only had a few seconds, as the boy's entire body gave off a white glow. The Ender wrapped her arms around him as he hummed a small tune. "Thank you Miss, but it's too late to stop me now."

Plumes of fire knocked the Ender aside, the boy nowhere to be found. Avery knocked her head on an oak trunk, everything blinked to black.

It didn't hurt as much as an explosion should, but it'll definitely leave some bruises. _A Creeper Hybrid._ Avery thought about how she caused this.

There was only what she should do left. Avery was certain something was off. There was no way she could have caused _two_ murders so soon. That's why she crawled into the crater in the ground.

Yet again, that is not the true word I should using. Avery tripped several times on roots, and then face-planted on said roots. ( **Get it? Roots? Face-plant? Uhhm. . .** )

Avery merely got up and brushed the dirt off. Looking around, she saw something that made her much more relieved. Aside from the mini-landslide of her making, the only markings in the cooked dirt were handprints and shoeprints scaling up the baked dirt.

Some of the leaves were still smoldering, but it is very likely that whoever that boy was, he survived.

"He. . Heh . . .Haha! Hah! Hilarious!" If that Creeper is nearby, he would have heard Miss Dixon's laughter of relief. Even if the laughing hurt.

*? POV, inter-dimensional*

The in-between is trippy. Never look directly at a psychedelic rainbow. Ever. If there was space to breathe, I'd throw up.

This continued for half an hour, maybe more. Time is different as well, so that could be it. At last, something floated in front of my core. Pulsing a blue-green energy, I reached for it. The thing - the orb - wrapped around me. It almost enveloped me, if not for the crude landing.

I literally fell on my but from the equivalent of a one-floor building. Somehow, most of the energy from the fall was absorbed near my neck. I smiled at what I saw on that misty morning in this new world. It called out its name to me, the user.

 _Alisto Crystal, the Master Gemstone_

 **Crossovers are so cool. This is unique to me.=D**

 **Herobrine-On to the important stuff. Like OC overload. Turns out you were more popular than you thought.**

 **Xena- yeah, I thought I'd get 2 or 3 OCs, but I got a total of 6 O/Cs and that's** _ **including**_ **the ones that DarkMaster's WB and Rebel sent in!**

 **Herobrine- Evil, 'tis it not?**

 **Xena- No, I just thought I was some lame fangirl with a few loyal fans. I didn't think people care about me so much.**

 **Herobrine- *chuckles* when you look back on this when you're older, you are going to seem so [** _censored]_

 **Xena- I will deal with this as I can. I'm sorry for my poor abilities, but I'll only be accepting the first few OCs. That will be WB, Nicky, Ender, and Pixel.**

 **Please realize that I have a lot of characters on my own. The Tsundre, the one with multiple personalities, and returning characters, so bare with me.**

 _ **Reviews besides O/Cs**_

 _ **Dawnstar**_ _ **-**_ Yeah, something like that. Nicky broke the button, along with part of the wall. See, some jokes are not funny when I explain it. Come to think of it, hardly anything I try to do is funny anymore, huh.

 _ **MetaCrisisDR**_ \- I think your OC is actually pretty interesting, but again, I don't have room for him/you. I hope later on I'll find room for a scientist such as he. I'm still trying out magic in my stories. Science Fiction is also new ground to me. I'm trying to find the right balance of the two.

 _ **DarkMaster**_ \- I can't stop laughing. Help. O_o

 _ **Rebel**_ \- Don't review often, that's okay, just every so often is cool then. I'll try to keep things interesting, then.


	3. Master Gemstone

The Master Gems

So after Avery had her little laughing fit, she managed to pull herself together. After all, what would she do once she met the Tsundere?

Well, either way, Avery knew her horse ran away, she was bruised, and it felt hard to breathe. The morning fog was bad, she could not see past three arm's lengths away. Except for the strange man.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" The Hybrid called out to the man in common English. When he turned, he somehow looked like a hybrid himself. Purple eyes, short black hair, jeans and a hoodie.

Avery teleported over, and he fell into a battle stance. When he saw she didn't mean to scare him, he straightened up and introduced himself.

"I'm Ender NightBlade. Could you please tell me where I am?" Ender was apparently his name, odd enough.

Avery pulled out her map, the two of them leaned over the map. "My name's Avery Dixon. Here's the mountain, here's the village Kingswood I came from. And since this is the oak forest, we are right here."

Ender didn't recognize any locations, so what intuition said was true. When Avery asked where he came from, he might as well tell the truth. "I'm from another dimension, I believe."

To Ender's pure surprise, Avery just shrugged and smiled. "That's cool. Which one?"

So they walked and talked, heading to the desert village far away.

 _ ***Ender POV, flashback 'yesterday' ***_

 **A/N I talked to Ender NightBlade about this, and this Ender is taking a story jump from the 'Legend of Ender' series.** You don't have to read his story, but it will make a lot more sense. Especially the Foxy and Xena parts, remember, I was full-on Ender Cameo'd in HoSR. **This** **takes place in chapter 33 of the 2nd book, and through the power of a** _ **Dues Ex Machina,**_ **Everyone is together. O.k. enough rambling, continue reading.**

Everyone was here. Frost, Blaze, Foxy, Izzy, Conner, Endin, and Xena. Foxy had something to show me. A small red cube, half the size of my palm. The grooves very much resembled a rubix cube.

Foxy explained that he found an Energy source in a place close to ours, likely a Master Gemstone. This will take me there and back once I find the next Gemstone.

Instantly, Xena hopped up and volunteered to join me. "Let me join! I want to be there. Please?" She started to join me, until Foxy pointed out that if it wasn't a success, then someone would have to be left behind.

Xena started rubbing at the scar on her hand. "Okay, then stay safe, Ender."

I only shrugged. "I'll try. But you know I can handle myself." I could see why my blood-bond was worried, I probably died like three times or something. Maybe next time, I'll actually _stay_ dead.

I was still saying goodbyes when Foxy was showing me how to get back when needed. Everyone stepped back and away from me when I activated the little cube. A purple aura enveloped me, distorting my feild of veiw.

 ***End Flashback***

". . . And then I landed here, minutes later, then you showed up." I finished up with my backstory around the afternoon, when all the mist lifted up. We kept walking in the edge of the forest, which turned into the desert. Halfway into the desert, and the giant mountain is still towering nearby. Yep. Big mountain.

"So, you're a Hybrid, right? Just making sure.I'm a Human-Ender, by the way." Avery casually nudged on my shoulder, as a new friend. I nudged back. "Nope. I look pretty normal for Ender-Folk where I come from." She nodded and explained her boyfriend, Xavier, was a 'true' Ender, not to be racist.

We approached a sandstone village, with a small Lake nearby, also adjecent to a cave in the mountain. And coincidence as it should, there was a body halfway into the lake. The two of us teleported over to see a white-haired girl knocked out, sunburnt and submerged in the water.

Her head is just barely out of the water, so given time, she'll drown. Avery started panicking. "Uh, Ah, Er, H-help me take her to the cave!" The hybrid started walking _into the water._

Avery bit her hand to stop her from screaming, and continued until she could lift up the girl's legs. Avery pointed for me to lift up the girl's back. When I dipped my hands into the water, the warm liquid coursed through, it felt like falling off.

"To the cave over there!" I called out over the pain. I'm sure Avery's pain was worse. The cave was about five meters away. The girl we were carrying was actually light, it was a very unhealthy level of skinny.

We didn't teleport there in fear that we could mess up and split the girl in half or something. Avery's fear, especially.

 **I got my mom so ask what updog is,** _ **twice.**_ **I find that hilarious. ? What is Updog? Nuthin' much.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Ender-** Huh, That sounds cool, I better add a nuclear bomb to my eBae shopping cart.

 **Rebel-** No fighting, save it for the Hunger Games! XD You both are important for different reasons. Nicky is the villan, Pixel is the Xenophobic who advances the plot. He should be in next chap. This one had to be cut in half, I was so excited to write. XD

 **MetaCrisisDR-** I am smiling so hard right now, there need to be more people like you in the world, who know to go with troubles. Thanks. ?


	4. Riza, Sylv, Redmond, Pixel, & Liz

Redmond , Pixel, Sylv, and Liz.

 **So, I'm going to confirm the T rating with some swears from aggressive characters. Also this is a pretty long chapter. ? Good luck.**

After we did that, there was an entire house in the cave. A kitchen, furnace, tool table, chests, a torch-lit garden, and even a bed which we set her in. Avery looked close and saw how pale her skin was under the burn.

It was almost transparent, the veins were blue against her wrist. And through her wet red tee shirt and blue jeans, you could see her rib-bones. Avery set out an apple for when she woke up.

She did, and wasn't happy at all. The white-haired girl slowly pushed off the bed, growling something. She then glared each of us separately, She had fire-red eyes, around the pupil is a pastel pink, a creepy factor making her more dangerous.

*Avery POV*

The girl woke up angry at us, so I tried to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay, calm down." I whispered in Common English. She bared her perfect teeth at me. She was acting like she didn't have a clue what I said.

She is probably the albino tsundere Xavier told about, but I don't know what an albino is. Or a tsundere.

"Do you speak Tagalog?" I asked in Tagalog. Her burning eyes glanced at Ender and I's End Particles we emanated.

"Damn right I do. I'm guessing you're a freak like me?" She hissed. I nodded, Ender did not. "I'm Riza Mustang. Get outta my home."

Ender took a step forward. "I think we saved your life. The least you could do is let us talk. It can be in whatever this 'Tagalog' is, but give us this much at least" he folded his arms and held his ground.

She reached under her bed, and pulled out a poison-tipped arrow. "I'm an outlaw for just being a freak in the village nearby. If they stop trying to kill me, I'll kiss your ass. But since you can't, get out."

I took another step closer. Riza glared at me with challenge in her eyes. "Still don't believe me? See the black glimmer on the stick? Obsidian dust. You can't teleport away."

I stepped back, and she gave a huff of contempt. Ender mentally thought over risking it. "We'll see then. See you later, Riza Mustang." Ender motioned that he'll be outside, and teleported away.

Naturally, I hesitated like the confused teen I am. "Well, I'm Avery. That's Ender who just left. It's nice to know there are other people like me."

Riza only raked through her hair with thin fingers. "You think I'm the only one? There are a lot more ways to hybridization than you think. And it sucks. Potions, magic, science, magic _and_ science. There are some crazy psychopaths out there."

The albino snatched the apple, taking a famished bite. "As for me? I hope you know how love works, if you know what I mean."

xXx

*3rd POV*

When Avery met up with Ender at the village, there seemed like some sort of riot in the town center.

There was a firm grip on her heart when she saw the iron cage in the center. The person in the cage was indeed who she thought.

The Creeper boy from before.

His clothes were tattered, more holes in the grey shirt he kept tugging at. The boy was thinking of ways the strange people will hurt him, and what it was itching at the edge of his memories.

He looked up at the captor beside himself, who was protecting the others, not the boy. The captor with the dark trench coat and a red shirt - which was either a color he liked, or it meant something. The Creeper knew his shirt meant something really important, but _what! What could grey represent!_

The Hybrid was caught off-guard at the approaching lady. Yes, the same lady who saw him die. "So you _are_ alive huh? All I want is to talk." She was so kind to the Creeper, who was still scared of the whole series of events since his amnesia.

The Creeper spoke just loud enough. "I think my name is Sylv. . . .uh, Sylv is all I know. There _has_ to be more, but I can't remember anything. . . Please . . . " Sylv would have cried out, had it not been for the crowd. Sylv rubbed at his pale green arms. A symbol of a flame was sinjed onto him very painfully.

The captor cut between. "What do you think you're doing?" A razor edge to his voice.

"I'm sure I've seen this boy before, and unless he can survive a bombing, he should be dead." Avery had a keen interest in Sylv's case.

As for Ender, he was doing something. Whatever. **(?)**

The captor finally introduced himself like a good little O/C.

"I'm Redmond, a sort of protector of this city, Darude." For a guardian, he looks like he had no weapons on himself.

"What did Sylv do?" Avery ignored the weaponless fact.

Sylv curled his shirt in his fist. "I took some Obsidian. I have good reason, I hope. Cuz'. . . I . . . Wanna go to hell. "

"Why would you need that!" Avery climbed onto the platform where Redmond and Sylv was. Redmond put a warm grip on her arm, and glared at her. A warning.

She thought she could control it, but at this time Avery snapped. The light purple of her scolarisis darkened. She slapped Redmond across the face. Avery and someone else in the crowd was screaming.

With deadly calm, Redmond evaded her other attacks with ease. His hands lit up in blazes, Avery got singed on the nape of the neck when he pushed her to the ground.

" _Ngh,_ I'm not backing down!" The feral girl growled, teleporting behind Redmond. He took a punch to the back, and then Avery was gone again.

Ender was busy calming down a boy with sunglasses and shaggy black hair by the name of Pixel.

"The Hybrids. . . They terrify me a bit. First the Creeper, then an . . An Enderman. I didn't even know she was an Enderman!" Pixel grew nervous, but calmed down some.

"They should not hurt you. They'll be fine" Ender assured him. Ender opted not to mention that he was an Ender-folk as well.

Avery already calmed down a lot, but she was really tormented by it.

 _So much for a peaceful talk._ _Idiot_.

The only thing that really made her snap was how the Redmond guy didn't let her help out the boy, Sylv.

Avery was in an ally way still in Darude, but no one noticed until she put on a peaceful lie of a face and reappeared in the crowd.

"Avery! Hey, what happened?" Ender called out to her. He knew what it was to be in a rage, but when he raged, it was at least for someone who truly deserves it.

Avery just looked at the ground. "I lost control. _Tsk._ It was such a petty thing, too." The edge in her voice was towards herself mainly. After all, Pixel still had a strong grip on Ender's arm, using him as a guide.

 ***Liz's POV, Flashback***

Fun fact for those who didn't know, blindfolds are pretty useless if they're thin enough to see through.

Of course I didn't say anything to the man who called himself Blurus, or the Dark Angel, Nicky. They might as well just make me blind.

So what if I killed some people? I was going to be executed and that's it. But someone by the name of Walberg Blurus took me and dragged me to hell! What the -

. . . No, I need to keep my composure. Making rash decisions got me caught.

Nicky gave a sickly sweet smile at me, but said nothing. _Fresh Blood._ Those were the words she intended.

One of the hidden rooms was scattered throughout with skulls of all types of animals. A few Bat skulls, a bit of Creeper skulls, I felt around a particularly large skull resembled an EnderDragon. I've yet to see a human skull but. . .

B-but I'm human, and I have a skull.

I went numb and didn't realize that they strapped me to metal. The scientist removed my blindfold, showing a third room, with heavy machines and light-up stuff. The floor was clean Netherbrick, save for some Blaze rods.

Blurus grabbed a notebook off a desk and read off my charges.

"Elizabeth Iganto. Also by the name of Liz. Noticeable features: Strawberry blonde, curly hair. Porcelain pale skin. Chocolate brown eyes. . . . Whoever made up this supposedly morbid report loves adjectives, just to make the writing appear better" The malicious scientist huffed, and took a nod at you, the readers.

The angel snatched the papers from him, hovering over what resembled a TNT cannon. "You've been a naughty girl, haven't you? Killing ten gang goers, and three policemen. And yes, I know that look."

I am great at hiding my real emotions, I was smirking inside, but I allowed my face to only show thoughtful reconsideration.

"You enjoyed slowly cutting up those gangsters, if only to see what a world without them would be like? I'm proud, to be honest." Nicky awed.

I did it again. I made a rash choice, and spat in her face. It was the last thing I did on my own.

She saw it coming, and avoided the saliva. Those blue eyes lost all color to an endless black. Nicky said nothing, and flipped a switch.

The last thing I saw was an adulterated grey.

 **So, that happened. I could have split this chapter again, but then I would not get to show so many characters.**

 **Herobrine- Riza, Sylv, Redmond, Pixel, and parts of Aestrid.**

 **Xena- Yeah, alot.**

 **Xena- Also, I have a new forum on thus site. Battle of the Block.**

 **Herobrine- It's about overcoming Writer's Block.**

 **Xena's WB- That's racist! I think.**

 **Xena- well . . . .**

 **Reviews.**

 _ **MetaCrisisDR**_ **-** I was originally going to reject this one, but -I dunno how to explain - I saw him fitting in better than the scientist. I already had a scientist on my hands, and Redmond was a breath of fresh air. . . If that makes sense. =T

Also, the crimes Liz did were inspired by Kira from Death Note.

 _ **Ender**_ \- Twitching as in the site, or muscle spasms? Anyway, Yeah! Did you notice the subtle reference to the Rage Forme in book one? The next chapter is just them telling stories, so that's a pretty direct reference as well. =D


	5. AN, Birthdays and Big Choice

**This is my first AN as a whole chapter since 2014, I think. Dunno.**

 **Herobrine- Not like you are going to mess up or any thing.**

 **Mel- *punches Herobae* Do what you want girl, Noone 'll stop ya 'till after ya post this!**

 **Author Xe** **na- t** **hanks, but. . . Fine. I will not mind you judging me, go ahead. Two things first -Good News, Judgemental News-. One, it's my birthweek, and-**

 **Everyone- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

 **Author Xena- *Blushing* Thanks. Anyways, the second news-**

 **Xena Lockwood (Full Ender)- Maligayang batik!**

 **Author Xena-*blush intensifies* I, I am too embarrassed to say it, now.**

 ***5 minutes later***

 **Okay, so I need to talk about the things I have planned in the future of my FanFic.**

 **From what I heard, I'm 'strait', but I don't think I can say that. I have never been on a date/had boy/girlfriend.**

 **I hope you also realize I'm a girl.**

 **Now to the news. Two of the characters I planned in 'Portal Pursuit 2' or whatever the name is later. They were going to be best friends, surviving the War together.**

 **Then I shipped them together. Lesbians.**

 **I can basically hear some of you right now- "Why should you even care, this is fanfiction dot net, this happens all the time!"**

 **Answer- this is new to me. I don't know what to do.**

 **I talked to different people and got two opinions. The first one was the not caring one, but someone else said that I might offend someone or make fun of lesbians because I'm not one myself. I don't know about any lesbian steryotypes, but that might make things a little better**

 **I feel that if nobody gets offended -tell me if you do- I'll do it.**

 **The two I ship are Xena Lockwood, and Meliah Adams.**


	6. Nether again

In the city of Darude -which occasionally gets sandstorms- Redmond knew what he should do. Help out the hybrids, and make sure they don't harm anyone else. Pixel whispered about his fear of mobs, but he also wanted to come anyways, why pass up a good adventure?

By the time Redmond made up his mind, another girl came around. The albino girl who revealed herself as that skeleton hybrid. They has no idea what she said when she came around and took some seeds long ago.

The same applies today, the girl hissed something to Avery. Avery said something back in that other language of their's .

"This is Riza Mustang, she's a skeleton hybrid." Avery introduced her to us, managing a warm smile.

Before I could do anything, Mustang walked right past me, looking at Sylv. They locked eyes for a long time.

Redmond's hands grew warm, and he cautiously peeled off Sylv's cage that came apart like paper.

"H-hey. I'm Sylv. Nice to m-meet you?" Sylv reached his hands through the opening.

Glancing at Riza, she was blushing and stuttering, slapping the hand away. "Ito ay hindi na M-mahal kita, b-baka!"

*time skip a few hours. Time- 4:20 PM*

The large group (Avery, Ender, Riza, Redmond, Pixel, and Sylv) set up a Nether Portal on the edge of town, Redmond set up a makeshift fence around it, in case some fool stumbles upon it.

Everyone entered, and everyone got sick. Save for Sylv, who was somehow unaffected.

They were greeted by Netherbrick, in a deep corridor. It was the typical 'abandoned hallway'. There were some burnt out wooden chairs, and dust clinging to the corners.

 _Step,step,step_.

The footsteps of a person caught the attention of them. At the end of the hallway was a T-intersection, where some invisible wind blew smoke across. Avery teleported ahead to see the person.

It was a tired girl who ran a lot. She had straight fire-red hair that was tipped with a burnt kind of brown. Both matched her sparkling amber eyes.

"H-hey, did you just come from the portal? The portal has been closed for a couple of years." She coughed up some smoke.

Avery nodded, making a jealous glance at her full figure, much better than Avery's flatness. "I came with some others, Sylv wanted to come here for some reason." Avery pulled away before she got caught in womanly stupidity.

Not before noticing the ring of small, golden blaze rods around her shoulders, and concluded that sh _e_ was yet another hybrid.

"Ou- uhm, My-my name is Aestrid. It's nice to meet all of you. . .Wait, Sylv! W-why did you return? He left you for dead!" Her shock at Sylv's appearance tightened up the rods close to her body.

Before Avery could introduce everyone else, a swift arm grabbed at Astrid's simple red dress.

"Nicky, the portal is open. Sylv returned." The blaze was pulled back by the dark angel, who stepped into view.

"Dungeons, all of you." Nicky snapped.

She threw them in a new section, with obsidian and cobblestone for walls. The last two, Sylv and Redmond, we're held back.

"Wepons." Nicky ordered, pointing to the ground. None of them looked like they had any, but Redmond removed his trench coat, and pulled out weapons left and right.

Two swords, a katakana, a bow, and even something resembling a mini TNT launcher.

As for Sylv, he gently set down a rugged shovel, one made of wood.

Nicky shoved Redmond into the cell and dragged Sylv off to somewhere else.

At this point, everyone realized that they would be here a while. They got as comfortable as possible, with the only things in the cell being a few bunk beds, and one dusty book. Avery hopped on a bed and started reading. Aestrid sat down like she was sleeping cross-legged, (probably to not burn the beds) Ender was toying with Alisto, and Pixel was cracking up jokes with Redmond.

Riza just drew imaginary images in the walls. She's been alone for years, but boredom was starting to set in. She didn't have anything to work on. Normally, she worked on her garden, and other chores.

Minutes passed, and nothing to do for Riza. Ender asked Avery why he couldn't teleport out, and Avery was suprised he didn't notice the obsidian.

"Yeah, in this world, obsidian stops most teleportation. Only Enders in the End can teleport." And went back to the book. It must have been good a good book. Shame Riza couldn't even read the title.

"Avery, I-" Riza didn't finish before Sylv and Nicky reappeared.

Sylv's clothes and wounds were fixed some. His new grey shirt fit him snugly, and so did his denim pants.

Even his black hair was neatly combed, but still a scraggly mess.

Sylv carefully stepped into the cell, sitting down next to Riza. He was still scared, despite the nice treatment. He said something to her softly, but it fell to silent ears.

But why? Why could Sylv not tell her what happened? He wanted to share ever ** _yt_** hing with her. She looks mean, but she also looks like a trustable person.

"Ahem," Nicky was just standing there, waiting with a toyful look in her blue eyes. "Walburg will be here later. It'd be just so nice to see that lil' Sylvester has come home! Ha!" She laughed, like she knew more about Sylv than Sylv did.

. . .

"Oh, I almost forgot. Pixel, is it?" The angel knew he was listening earnestly from behind his shades. Her tone changed completely, almost concerned for him. "Hand over your glasses. You don't need them here."

Pixel was going to refuse, but something was off about her, in a good way.

Well, everyone will find out eventually. Pixel shut his eyes tightly, ready to face his sins.

Nicky's fingers grazed over his to grasp at the glasses.

Eyes still closed, Pixel scooted back to the edge of the cell, and cradled his head between his knees.

"Walberg will be over in a few hours." Were the words left by the Angel of Darkness.

Redmond sat next to Pixel, patting him on the back. "Going to tell everyone?" Redmond knew what was going to happen.

Pixel raised his head and looked around.

But he was blind. His eyes were milky white.

 **That's it, so much for planning a filler chapter.**

 **Avery- hmm. Interesting, verrrry interesting.**

 **Sylv- eep! Where are we?**

 **Xena-Author's Notes.**

 **Aestrid- We think it's intimidating.**

 **Riza- Well, not me! I can handle anything! Humph!**

 **Sylv- wow, you're so strong!**

 **Reviews. (2 means previous chapter, 1 means before that)**

 **Ender NightBlade- 1**  
 **.Huh,** **I did not know that about rage formes. And for Avery being the guardian? Pfft, I'd honestly think that Xena Lockwood has a much greater impact, and since she has some XP in alternate universes, I'm making her the Guardian. (Xena's family eye color is a light lavender for the Lockwood)**

 **2- All will be shown in due time**

 **Blockabelle- all instances, thanks, I am writing another story I will post later, about a girl who dies and get uploaded online. I'll post it on Wattpad ( Xena13a)**

 **Dark- 1 Ignato is actually the name of a Dragon in a real story I got later. He goes in an alternate universe (to some, another timeline) so from leaps and bounds, you are waaaaayyyyy more accurate than you should have been!**

 **Rebel- 2 Thank you! The only problem is, I don't know any stereotypes.**

 **MetaCrisi** **s- 2 Haha, yeah! Thanks!**

 **Dawnstar- 2 I agree. Thank you for understanding me.**


	7. Maybe a Campfire Filler?

_**Maybe a filler?**_

 _ **Man, I gotta keep on re-posting due to format. Well, good thing I posted early this time.**_

So Pixel was blind. Cool. Pixel got a less dramatic audience than he expected. "How'd that happen, mister?" Sylv asked as politely as possible.

Before Pixel could tell the tale, Avery hushed them up. "I can't hear Riza, hold on." And asked what was troubling her. Riza asked for any way for her to understand.

"No one else speaks Tagalog. _I can't handle this boredom_." The skeleton hissed.

"I know, what should I do?" Avery was at a loss as well, either speaking the language of Humans or Mobs.

Ender joined in. "What's Tagalog?"

Avery was unsure what he ment. "The language you are speaking, right now." Come to think of it, she never did notice if he was speaking Tagalog or English.

Of course! Ender came here for a reason. "Ender! Take off the Alisto Crystal and set in down!" Avery was pretty excited at her new findings.

Hesitantly, he did, and then a soft wave of blue and green filled the room for a short while.

It worked, Riza could hear Sylv's whisperings, and it made her heart leap. She smiled for the first time in a long while. It felt overdue.

Sylv felt what was going on, and smiled at Riza. "Looks like you do have a sweet side. That's nice."

Riza was going to try to hide it like the tsundere she is, but he did have a point.

". . . and I guess a campfire story is due for an actual fire." Pixel concluded.

Riza was busy looking at Sylv, she didn't notice Pixel was about to tell a story.

Redmond's hands were ablaze and tried lighting a part of the floor on fire. The thing is, cobblestone is hard to light on fire.

Just saying.

Aestrid made herself useful, and took a small piece of cloth from her clothes, setting it on the opposite side of Alisto.

Palm out, a small fireball hovered above her. Seems like her red eyes are glowing. Maybe it was a trick of the light.

When the fireball touched the cloth, and burst into a towering golden campflame. Everyone awed at the fire that burt, but hardly consumed- especially Redmond with his own, similar magic.

Aestrid folded her legs, bowing her head, probably to sleep. Pixel told his story.

"A few years ago, the swamp I was at was full of evil mobs. Redmond was there with me, but so far away."

His pure eyes shimmered in the fire's glint.

"There was a witch hut that we were looking for, just to see. They are supposedly hard to find.

"We were killing mobs left and right -no offence, we didn't know better- I had my double edge sword in hand, fighting a witch.

"A strange witch, who spoke in a mysteriously soft voice. 'Don't push yourself too hard, or you'll get stuck along the way.'

"Like any self-respecting man, I replied with a 'That's what she said.' She instantly gave the best comeback I've ever heard.

" 'Sure, but not to you.' That was how she replied."

Now everyone reacted differently. Avery laughed, Sylv and Riza blushed, Ender was supposedly dying on the floor, and so on. Aestrid was still 'asleep'.

Pixel went on with a grinning smile. He started out in a rough-old-man voice.

"We were still fighting each other now. She called herself Madame Macabre **(The one from the prequel, not the grandmother, note that the Cave and Forest war was the equivalent to WW2 for mobs**.)

With my sword, I took a shot at killing her, and missed. I took another shot, and missed again. I missed both times. She shot, she missed, I shot, and I missed. This went on for several hours.

Pixel liked retelling that part of the story. The next part seemed more serious, though.

"The next potion she threw was larger, with orange and green fumes. She talked a lot about mob equality all the time. It was a new potion I've never heard of. It 'lingered' she said. I didn't know that could happen, so I passed out.

"When I woke up, I had a popsicle stick in my mouth. I was just listening, my eyes still closed. 'Any longer asleep, and you'd be dead' That's what Redmond first said. He went to get a horse and bring me back. I think I was at my house.

When I looked around, I saw nothing. I still see nothing, but when I had to deal with years of this, I adapted. . . That's it!" Pixel clapped his hands like he finished reading a book.

Sylv raised his hand like a kid in a classroom.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate Mobs?"

"Well, that, that is just something I grew up knowing. Mobs kill us, we kill mobs, and I'd rather not die." It took a while to answer, Pixel did not want to hurt anyone's feelings. He topped it off with a smile.

While deciding who else should go, the flames on the small cloth flickered. Avery noticed Aestrid mumbling in her sleep. Before Avery woke her up, Aestrid snapped awake.

The Blaze bounced to her feet. "I'm here, so you know. I'm in control now. Say what you want, I'm in control." Her voice changed to cold and analytical, she gripped her fists.

Everyone else just noticed her. "Meh, noone is really in charge right now, I guess Blurus or Nicky would be in charge, if any." Ender casually commented.

Avery was just a little bit taller than Aestrid, but Aestrid's glare burned through. Her eyes changed from red to a hot chocolate brown.

"N-no, I mean _**ME**_. I just, ugh, my real name is Liz. Listen, don't trust this place. Walberg takes punishment too far, and Nicky will not be underestimated." Aestrid or Liz was trying to keep a blank mask.

The flame wavered, because it was harder for her to control them than her partner.

"Years ago, I did something illegal. I murdered gang members from a gang calling themselves 'The Tunnel' .

"They did a robbery in my home village when I was about 13. A woman was killed. However, when I found them in the woods, I was the one who killed. I killed every last one. Because I knew I could. It felt great." The last words she said boldly, almost proudly.

Redmond was shaking all over. He owed this woman so much. She did the one thing he couldn't do.

"The thing is, when I returned, the police suspected me of murder. I was killing the right people, but appearantly, murder is still murder.

"I killed most of the police force -quickly and painlessly for them - but I still got caught." She said smoothly, just above a whisper.

She told of how Blurus pulled her from the gallows, dragged her to hell, and gave her a worse punishment.

"And I'll say, they are demons! I used to be a human before, but Walberg's science mixed with Nicky's magic. One of the 'stored entities' flew in my direction after a dirty grey light was beamed at me. It hurt like here.

"The entity was a female Blaze. Her name was Aemilia. She called herself Aemy, and we shared this body ever since for years. You met her before, and she hears you now." Her sad little smile proved it. For years she had never had any privacy, always with someone inside their mind.

"Aemy was a good person. She's rash, stubborn, but a good person. . ." Liz closed her eyes again, lost in her own conversation.

When she opened them again, they returned to the ruby red of Aemy. "Fine, lemmie tell my own story. Hello, yes, I am Aemy, who was once a Blaze." She gave another bow, but this one was more defiant and sarcastic.

"Don't believe the 'peace and equality' snuff they shove down your throat. I was the first Blaze they saw, so they stuffed me in a tube, and merged me with Liz.

"We were fighting over control for days. Couldn't even eat right, much less use the bathroom. We both saw, heard, tasted, smelled, and felt all the same objects. The other person had no control, though. Let that thought set in for a while. . .

"Eventually, we came to a general agreement. I normally have control, and Liz tells me what to do. Hey, she's smart, but she's a bad leader. I have to explain why my ideas are good every time before she listens.

"We also learned that I'm better at controlling the fires, and Liz's very dexterous. When I'm in contol, I still only know Tagalog, and I have a strong Nether accent at that. Liz has to quickly translate for us- remember that thoughts move differently in the mind.

After a while, we became good friends, and all that, but we'd both enjoy seperation."

Aemy finished her side of the story, and decided to let Liz have control some more.

Riza noticed that she did have a Nether-like Tagalog accent. From the few mobs she learned from, Riza found Neth'rians to have a more gruff accent.

Redmond eagerly waited to say his part.

He picked up Aestrid's hand and respectfully squeezed it.

"Liz, was your home city Darude, by chance?"

"...Yes. They probably marked me for dead by now."

"Liz, the police disbanded after the Iganto Case. I was the self-declared guardian of Darude later."

Aestrid fumbled with the ripped corner of her dress. "Why would you want to do that?" She inquired, eyes locked on his hands.

"The Tunnel, they're bad people. At the robbery, my mother was killed. Since my dad left for some unknown reason long before that, mom's death made me an orphan."

Sylv was leaning on Riza's lap. Perhaps since he can't remember his parents, that made Sylv an orphan. Wouldn't that be something?

 _ **Seconds in the past, but not many.**_

"Nicky, you're really saying that Sylv has returned? I'm doubting this." Walberg Blurus questioned the Angel.

The two moved briskly down the corridors. "Yeah, he looks horrible, but it's him all right, can't miss skin like that." She commented airily.

WB should gave expected the boy to be in pretty bad shape, considering what was done to him.

Still, the scientist has no regrets, and strided towards the iron prison he designed. He caught some of Sylv's conversation with an albino skeleton.

". . . So you really think my parents could be alive?" He asked with the same curiosity that he's always had.

"Yeah, losing memory don't always mean Mom or Dad's dead. But don't count on finding them. My human mom died by Mob archers, and Dad died of human law." She was curling a strand of Sylv's dark hair through her fingers.

WB stepped up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Sylv, you wish to know about your father?"

WB thrust out his hand at Sylv's nod.

"Sylv, I am your father!"

 **Dun Dun Dun!**  
 **Sylv- Really? A star wars reference?**  
 **A-Xena -If the reference fits, wear it!**  
 **Riza-uh huh, and this helps how?**  
 **._.**

 **Reviews.**

 _ **Ender**_ \- huh, I did not know that either, but it probably also matters HOW they became hybrid as well. I'm making Ender less OP because he can do things way too OP, in my opinion. I just want my story to be a little bit longer. This one is almost over, actually.

 _ **ParodoxxFoxx**_ \- Yes! Tennant will always be my favorite. (Ps love your stories)

 _ **Rebel**_ \- Yeah, I'll try my best, but there are just SO MANY. Well, I'll have to change what I can, and then just wing it.

 _ **Dawnstar**_ \- Hehe, so someone finally noticed. XP I had the idea for a sandstone village for a while, but I suck at names, so yeah. Good luck with yur headache.


	8. Wattpad

I'm moving to Wattpad for my stories, so I can write original stories. That means I'm quitting the Lockworld Universe.

Rather, I'm making it a new idea, instead of Enders, I am making my own 'aliens'. That'll come later, after a 4th wall/meta breakthrough one. They're half invisible, and can shadowshift/teleport for now.

I have the same Username Xena13a, and one story is already published.

-Xena


End file.
